Devin Hayes
) |family = Robin Hayes Mark Hayes Morgan Hayes Devin Hayes - Famous Birthdays |twitter = @DevinHayes |instagram = @devinhayes |snapchat = devinhayes}} Devin Michael Hayes (born June 10, 1999) is an American singer-songwriter, YouTuber, and social media influencer. He is from Springfield, Illinois. He currently resides in Los Angeles. Early Life and Family Devin was born on June 10, 1999. He has an elder sister named Morgan Hayes, who appeared in one of his YouTube cover videos in 2013.Devin Hayes - YouTube. February 25, 2013 His father was a musician, and his mother worked as a model. Growing up, Devin didn't have many friends growing up because he was constantly teased and called names for his love of musical theater. The town Springfield, Illinois focused on athletics, and Devin always had a hard time finding his place in it. He connected with people over YouNow, a live broadcasting service, which helped him develop as an internet personality. He gained a small fanbase, which gradually grew over the years as he joined other social media platforms. In March 2011, he created his own YouTube channel. On June 5, 2013, he posted a comic skit video on the video-sharing site Vine. In July 2014, he collaborated with fellow Instagram star Carter Reynolds and posted a video titled ‘Super Vine w/ Carter Reynolds!’Devin Hayes - Sun Signs Relationships Hannah Tharp Devin Hayes and Hannah Marie Tharp have dated from 2016-2017. She has been featured in his videos on Instagram, YouTube and Vine. After they broke up, Devin deleted several videos off of his YouTube channel.Devin Hayes - Twitter (@DevinHayes). December 25, 2016Devin Hayes - Twitter (@DevinHayes). December 25, 2016 Sydnie Avery He briefly dated Sydnie Avery in 2018, who is best known as the sister of Why Don’t We’s Jack Avery.Sydnie Avery - Famous Birthdays Career Musical Career Devin posts covers and tracks on his SoundCloud. In 2017, he auditioned for Boy Band with The Chainsmokers’ (featuring Halsey) “Closer”. He was eliminated in episode 8. In 2016, he released his album, The Result, which included songs “I Could”, “Your Mistake”, “Real One (Come Vibe)”, “No Regrets” and “Teach Me”. and released his debut album, The Mind’s Diary in 2018. In 2019, Devin Hayes along with Andrew Bloom, Jon Klaasen, Dawson Huckabee, and Sam Jenkins announced their band, On The Outside.On The Outside - Instagram (@otoofficial). January 1, 2019 Modeling Devin is signed on to Major Model, along with J Hype and Chance Perez.Devin Hayes | Major Model Discography Albums * The Result (2016) * The Mind's Diary (2018) Singles * 2017: Right Here * 2018: Nothing Else Matters * 2018: I Don't Need You * 2018: If You Wanna Go * 2018: Best Mistake * 2018: Nothing's Right Quotes * "Please respect me for who I am, please respect me for what I do, I'm just doing everything that I can, because all I want to be is true."Devin Hayes - Twitter (@devinhayes). January 21, 2017 * "Stop and think to yourself about how fortunate you really are, an think of something you could do for another human instead of boasting. No matter what your race, religion, size, net worth, or anything is... we are all human... and we are all made to love and care for one another. Throw away the stereotypes you have on people and I promise you... you will make not only yourself but others happier."Devin Hayes - Twitter (@devinhayes). October 1, 2017 Trivia ★ His height is 6'2. ★ His shoe size is 12. ★ He attended the Athens High School. ★ He has a pet cat named Wiley. ★ His biggest insecurity is his acne.Devin Hayes - YouTube. August 28, 2017 ★ As a kid, he looked up to Justin Bieber and dreamed that he could be like him one day. ★ Boy Band offered an opportunity for him to escape from his hometown. He put his college plans on hold to pursue his dream.Boy Band Cast: Devin Hayes References Category:People Category:Boy Band Contestants Category:Singers Category:Songwriters Category:Models Category:On The Outside